rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20161222200218/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170301040231
Elsa and Breha were in their bedrooms in Arendelle as they thought of the real, old Anna who'd never give up on them no matter what. Olaf was comforting his sad creator in Elsa's bedroom the same way Clara and the winds were also comforting Breha who was also sad too just like Elsa. Neither of them knew that Anna would've hurt her own sisters like that without any remorseful regrets at all ever since anybody, especially including the ones who know any parts of their whole entire past life, especially any of their little youngest sister's real, old missing memories of their powers before everything they did and even said was to pit and turn Anna against Elsa and Breha alongside their parents and Grand Pabbie for not even bother to return any of Anna's real, old missing memories of Elsa's and Breha's powers back to her right back wherever they rightfully belong in order to teach Elsa, Breha, their parents and Grand Pabbie a lesson they'll never forget that easily the hard way. Everything they did was to focus on anything better than ever in order to hide their sadness and nothing worse at all. Deep down, Elsa and Breha felt nothing but really depressed and sad because they heartbrokenly miss someone like the real, old Anna herself who always love them for who they really are no matter what and would never ever even be jealous of Elsa nor Breha nor their magical powers until Anna changed for worse due to the anybody's influence on her and neither of them still could believe any of it at all so they especially felt nothing guilty for keeping secrets from Anna for past years ago, especially past thirteen years ago ever since they were only just little girls, especially back when Elsa was only eight while Breha was only seven and Anna was only five back then. They wished the accident never happened in the first place. If it weren't for an unexpected accident, then none of the three sisters will have to be forced to be isolated in Arendelle for a long time for life for past thirteen years ago at all. Elsa and Breha desperately wanted the real, old Anna back really bad but they had to do whatever it takes to easily earn forgiveness from Anna only if Anna's finally ready to easily forgive Elsa and Breha, their parents and Grand Pabbie at last. Elsa and Breha may wished nothing nor even nobody interfered with their relationship but there were any other times sisters may be apart which's worth it. For instance, Anna resented the whole entire favoritism towards Elsa and Breha over her especially ever since because everybody else found her to be rather loudly obnoxious and obnoxiously insufferable but none of them found neither Elsa nor Breha to be neither obnoxious nor insufferable at all though. At least Elsa and Breha were never ever even obnoxious nor insufferable at all. They clearly got Anna's whole entire resentment for keeping all the secrets from Anna and so did their parents and Grand Pabbie. Not only that. They also got Anna's whole entire resentment for being the most all time favorites of Arendelle too. Poor Elsa and poor Breha were nothing but emotionally hurt by Anna's worst change. They thought they'd never ever even get Anna back at all ever since there was another secret that was unfortunately untold to Anna by being kept from her, especially all of Anna's real, old missing memories of Elsa's and Breha's magic powers until Elsa's coronation day. They were hurt by Anna's super extra violence and aggression. They prayed to God, Jesus, Holy Spirit and all the/other angels in Heaven by asking them to change Anna back to the way she was and help them to be better big sisters to Anna too.